The present disclosure relates to a semiconductor memory device, and more particularly, to a three-dimensional semiconductor memory device having enhanced electrical characteristics.
Semiconductor devices have been highly integrated for satisfying high performance and low manufacture costs which are required by users. Since integration of the semiconductor devices is an important factor in determining product price, high integration is increasingly demanded in particular. Therefore, there have been proposed three-dimensional semiconductor memory devices having three-dimensionally arranged memory cells.